jealousy 2: Never back down
by Marinathesiren
Summary: Jenny and Gaara have been friends since they were six when she beat the hell out of this guy for calling him a monster. Now they are 16 and jenny is going out with Sasuke will Gaara have the nerve to tell jenny he loves her? read and find out! sequel out!
1. Chapter 1 sk8 board

Jealousy two (has NOTHING to do with the first Jealousy!)

I was riding by Gaara on my black skate board as he talked and Hn ed about me and sasuke going out I mean it was nothing big but it was still cool that I was going out with SASUKE! But for some reason Gaara hates Sasuke for what I am not that sure and he wont tell me I mean we have been friends since I was six years old and I kicked some guys ass for calling him a Monster I mean seriously?

"What kind of jack ass is that guy?" I mumbled and turned my head to see gaara glaring at me when I feel on my back becuase of a crack in the road. "Ouch!" I said laying in the middle of the street holding my head. When gaara comes over and gets right in my face and starts yelling.

"So if you want a you look so cute together, fucking speech don't come to me go to sakura or some dumb shit like that!"

I grinned back at gaara "I think someone is jealous!" I said he held his hand up as if to struck me but then I causally said,

"Gaara I have known you for ten years, the only girl you hit is Temari and two you know I don't lie hit me and I will hit you back ten times harder in that eye of yours and that eye liner will get darker understand?" I said half joking he just glared, I mean what do you think I am going to sit there afraid? I am not like that!

"Gaara you know I am kidding!" I said punching him in the arm then he wrenched in pain all that got me was a "Hn." 'Damn it I am not going to get anywhere with this boy acting like this!'

"Fine if you don't want to listen to me I will go over to YOUR house and talk to Kankuro!" I said while my anger in side felt like I was going to punch his red haired ass.

"Hn."

'I am going to kill this ass!' I thought then I grabbed his arm threw him on the road, his eyes widened so I guess he was suprised or in shock, so he did not have time to defend himself I got on top of him pinning his arms and legs down.

"Say something other than Hn or I will kick your ass!" I said then he turned me over and pinned me down I could see that his long red hair was getting in his face and I heard charming of his love symbol bracelet I gave him for his birthday a year ago.

"Something." he breathed out

"You are so annoying! What is your problem?" I asked or yelled as I rolled over pinning him down.

"I don't have a problem you are the one with the problem!" He said trying to pin me back down but I just pushed on his shoulders that much harder.

"I don't have a problem! Tell me why you don't like sasuke!" I said getting in his face more if that is humanly possible.

"Get off of me." he said, so I did this is not becuase he told me to becuase I know this not going to get me anywhere just a lot of yelling and rolling in the street so I stood up. And said:

"Fine since you are not going to talk to me, are band is meeting at Sasuke's house today be there at seven." I said grabbing my skateboard that lay by my feet and road took off without another word.

**Later at:**

**7 o'clock at Sasuke's house**

I stood in the pouring down rain banging my fist on Sasuke's mansion's black gates.

'Damn! He better let me in if I keep banging then my hands are going to start to bleed. I could just climb over it.' I thought I looked up to see how high it is up from the ground not that high about 25-50 feet waits thats tall! "Damn it!" I exclaimed to myself and my guitar well the guitar that was in the G case.

"Okay I will climb this high really high fence and not fall and or die." I said grabbing a part of the fence and putting my foot in a lower part as I repeated to myself I maybe can climb this fence. About ten feet up I heard sasuke voice.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Practicing poll dancing what does it look like I am doing!" I continued "Just get me down!" I whined to him but he was just standing there DRY! While I am in the lightning and thunder! And dripping wet.

"No need for yelling just get down."

"How?"

"Jump."

"Fine but I will die."

"Okay then you can continue with the poll dancing,"

" Damn it! Sasuke get me down from here!" I yelled at him, and he just stood there on his mansion porch and laughed at me.

"But it is raining!" He pout a fack ass pout that I knew well why becuase he is my BOYFRIEND sorry I just had to say it again.

"Damn you sasuke if you don't get me down here now then I will get gaara to kick your ass." And if on cue Gaara walked up behind me of course I did not know this so when he said

"What the hell are you doing?" I fell straight on my back, (for the second time today,) I hit the back of my head hard and gaara just stood there struggling hard not to laugh.

"Laugh and I will kill you."

"Well don't you want me to kill sasuke first?"

"It's a deal!" I heard sasukes older brother (Itachi) yell from the door way where him and sasuke were just standing there not in the rain and not helping us well I guess with the conversation but that is it! I saw sasuke turn around and glare at his brother like I am going to kill you look.

"Damn it gaara help me up!" I said holding my arms over my head so he could grab my hands but no he goes to the gate and grabs my guitar and the case and walks up to the gate and pulls, it opens like magic. '

'Damn why did I not think of that?! Wait won't banging be able to open a gate? Whatever!' I thought following Gaara to where my boyfriend and Itachi was waiting for me. I felt my lips turning blue under my bright pink lip gloss, as I heard:

"Hey- why is she soaking wet?" asked kiba walking up with naruto and neji following him.

"Shut up." I said walking toward him where Gaara's black finger nailed black aremed sock wearing arm grabbed my waist and turned me around an dragged me into my sasuke's big mansion. Unwillingly may I add.

After all of our band stuff was set up kiba playing with his drumb sticks asked us with his eyes locked on his twirling drum stick:

"what song are we doing?"

Neji looked up from tuning his guitar, sasuke from messing with the amp, and gaara hitting naurto over the head becuase of corse he said something stupid, naruto looked up with tears in his eyes. Why you ask becuase this is where we always fight, everyone is better at a song that other people suck at so I decided being the only girl in the band to do chop suey by System of a down. So I quickly tolled everyone before the fighting breaks out.

"How about we do chop suey.. I know that it is hard but it helps us improve and I like the lyrics song."

"Angles dying sounds good to me." said naruto taking his two pointers fingers under his hair to make devil horns, gaara took his hand and hit naruto on the back of his head again


	2. Chapter 2 band pratice

1JEALOUSY 2 chapter 2

"No, Myra." said gaara glaring at me from across the room, I could feel my eyebrow twitch.

"Gaara yes." I exclaimed folding my arms into my chest,

"No." he said taking a step toward the middle of the room.

"Yes." I said doing the same.

"How about we do seven things I hate about you?" asked naruto holding up seven purple finger nails,

"Yeah!" exclaimed kiba high five-ing naruto.

"NO!" me and gaara said at the same time.

"You are a girl... so why don't you like miley cyrus?" said Neji getting glares from me and sasuke.

"Would you like me to list the reasons?"

A HOUR LATER

"I cant belive I am going to sing this!" Myra thought,

Flash back

"How about we vote for a song." suggested sasuke. "I will start... hate me."

"Medicine." Suggested Neji

"Ummm." continued Naruto "He said she said." that brought a big smile on kiba's face.

"No chop suey." I said looking down at my old blue and silver covered that have all of these lyrics on them.

"HE SAID SHE SAID!" Kiba said smiling so big that I could see his weird dog fangs.

"Sixpounder." said gaara with a voice of defeat.

"Wait that means that we have to do _He said she said_!" I yelled so loud that everyone but gaara covered there ears....

**End flash back**

Gaara and Neji start to play. Then kiba then I sing. A horrible song

"Boy walks in the spot he's so fresh 'n

He' got what he needs to impress 'em

Just look at the way he dressin'

Ain't no question, chicks like "what"

Girl walks in the spot, she stops traffic

She got everything, you can't pass it

So just get out the fantastic, instant classic

Boys like "oh"

Baby I can see us being like that

Baby I can see us dancing like that

Baby I can see us chillin like that

We don't need anymore "he said" "she said"

Baby I can see us being like that

Baby I can see us dancing like that

Baby I can see us chillin like that

We don't need anymore "he said" "she said"

He said "girl you're winning"

She said "but where you been I…"

Stop talking for a minute

Just like that they

He said "you're my baby"

She said "you drive me crazy"

No more deliberating

Watcha doin…lets get movin

Just like that they

Boy acting as if there's no pressure

He'd do everything to impress her

He'd say anything to just win her

Money spent to dimond cent her

Girl playing it cool but she's winning

She lovin the fact that she's gifted

Everything that he do she get's lifted

Feel's so wicked, dancing like "what"

Baby I can see us being like that

Baby I can see us dancing like that

Baby I can see us chillin like that

We Don't need anymore "he said" "she said"

Baby I can see us being like that

Baby I can see us dancing like that

Baby I can see us chillin like that

We Don't need anymore "he said" "she said"

He said "girl you're winning"

She said "but where you been I…"

Stop talking for a minute

Just like that they

He said "you're my baby"

She said "you drive me crazy"

No more deliberating

Watcha doin…lets get movin

Just like that they

One day with you boy

Just one day with you

Everything's so brand new

Everyday I think of

Being with you

No one else but us two

All our dreams would come true

If we just get together

Baby I can see us being like that

Baby I can see us dancing like that

Baby I can see us chillin like that

We Don't need anymore "he said" "she said"

Baby I can see us being like that

Baby I can see us dancing like that

Baby I can see us chillin like that

We don't need anymore "he said" "she said"

He said "girl you're winning"

She said "but where you been I…"

Stop talking for a minute

Just like that they

He said "you're my baby"

She said "you drive me crazy"

No more deliberating

Watcha doin…lets get movin

Just like that they."

I finished singing with a glare on my face.

**Hey yall I hope you like my f.f. so review!**


	3. Chapter 3 the fight

1Chapter three of

Jealousy 2

"God I cant belive that I had to sing that gay ass song" I said talking to gaara. It was dark outside the sky was basically filled with clouds but you you could still see the moon it looked kind of like a smile or that weird cat in Alice in wonderland. The wind started to pick up, it child my skin not enough for me to want a jacket but just to shiver.

"Yeah that was weird to here you sing and not scream." he said making a smirk that makes any girl instantly fall in love with you. I fought the argue to sigh.

"So is your dad still on business?" I asked he turned so I could not see his face and so that he was facing the moon I could almost fill his sadness but that is only me every one thinking he is just emotionless which is not true but he does not only show you every emotion that he has.

"No he came home last night." I could detect no sadness in his voice but I know he was thinking about what was happing about in his house and if kankuro is defending temari.

See Gaara's father is well a abuser e hates all of kids, and I can say this that all of his kids hate him. But the sadness that I can see him in Kankuro's face and in Gaara's anger but temari is totally different maybe becuase he does not just hit her he does more but thats not for me to say what I can say is that the one time I slept over at Temari's house Gaara hid under his bed so that his dad would not hit me or throw me out of their house becuase that is the thing about Him he will killl you if he gets the chance. I just wonder how he was elected mayor.

In a dry icy voice Gaara turned to me and said very dryly " come on I need to get home."

We walked silently to the gate and on the road. Once on the road I suggested since gaara usually walks me home after every band practice that maybe that he should just go home I mean I can walk myself.

"Hn." he said and he turned left and I turned right.

A TWO HOURS LATER

"Gosh!" I winded I was walking on water mount street I still had 20 minutes to get to my apartment. Then I heard it a evil laugh a laugh I knew to well coming from behind me. I quickly turned around so fast that when my brown hair hit my face it felt like someone slapped me. I could only see the darkness. But I could smell the beer this is not good I thought.

"Who is there?" I asked my voice quivering. Maybe, maybe I am just imagined this.

"You know who it is." I heard the voice coming toward me I took a breath in the air was coated with the heavy sent of beer.

"Ummmm yeah well bye." I said turning around running my feet pounding on the ground there was a light maybe I could... what it is that? a light! Well at least I can see him. So I ran. I ran like my life was at stake and you know what it might be. The wind slashed against my face. I was about five steps away from the light when I felt slender fingers rap around my wrist and yank me backwards. I stopped then he threw me I slid a little my hands trying to stop me. I was now in the light that was basiclly blinding me when Gaara grabbed my shirt and wripped me off of the ground.

"Gaara?" I asked getting mad and sad at the same time which is really weird.

"Shut up did I talk to you?" he asked throwing me the as fault pain went on my back then I felt my back get wet from my blood.

"Gaara!" I said standing up and throwing my purse on the road and I walked up to him I could see his tattoo that his dad gave him when he was three that said love. His face was enjoying my pain, this was so not like him well like the drunk him. I got close to his face I was about 3 inches away from mine.

"Hey girl what up?" he said pushing me back I only stumbled a few feet. Anger grew like famen inside of me.

"Gaara aren't you supposed to be at home!" I said pushing him the same way he just did his nose got wrinkled with anger.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" he said it all happened so fast his hand came up I remember staring at it then he slapped me straigtht acrose my face. My face hurt like hell, I place my right hand on my red face. I wound up my fist and with all of my strength I punched him in his face. His eyes widned with suprise. Then I did a bunny punch he bent down in pain and before he could get over the pain I brought up my right leg and with my knee I hit his stomach a few times.

When he grabbed my hips and pushed me back my head hit the black concrete with a BANG pain rushed from my head to the rest of my body. He got on top of me where he sat on my stomach and if blowing all of my air out of my lungs was not enough he took his fist and punched me his fist hit my right cheek and made me turn my head to the left. My jaw screamed with pain then I tasted it blood I spit some of it out of my mouth, the black cement had a ton of red liquid. Then he slapped my left cheek I struggled to get up but his weight would not allow me to get up and when I tryed to sit up he grabbed me sholders and pounded my head against the cement.

Then the world that I once loved went fuzzy I could not make out the moon or the clouds soon my eye lids got heavy and I closed them to my world.

THE END OF THE CHAPTER NOW I WILL WRITE MEANING LESS SHIT! JK I JUST WANT SUSPENSE!

"Myra wake up!" I heard someone cry my name, my reality hit back with me. I opened my heavy eye lids to see Kankuro, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Neji , Tenten all around my body. My head hurt.

"Myra omg!" I sat up suddenly my face and head hurt especially the back of my head hurt why the hell is that?

"OMFG! The fight." I yelled the anger that was hidden when I slept came rushing back to me it hit me so hard like a bus hits a pull. "Where is he?!" I yelled standing up looking around the light from the sun burned my eyes. THE SUN!!

"He left me here bleeding dying!" I said obviously over blowing this hole thing out of perportion.

"Who?" All my friends said at once.

"Who, who would mess with me who gets drunk enough to mess with me."

"She said drunk." Said naruto knowing who it was

"OH MY DAMN!" Tenten said covering opening mouth with her hand.

"I am going to kill that red headed freak!" Sasuke muddiered under his breath.

"What?" Me and kankuro said getting in sasuke face giving him that look that was like you say that again and I will kill you look.

"I think we should kill Kankuro then Gaara." said Neji I squint at him aand shake my head like why Kankuro while I slowly open my mouth to say.

"Why kankuro?"

"Hey he is the one that buys him beer." I nodded with agreement

"We are talking about Gaara?" Asked kiba we all turned to see him and he got one of those big sweat drops in manga.

AT SCHOOL

Rage was filled inside me from my feet to the top of my head there was no doubt in my mind that I would TRY to kill him. I slammed pasted my classmates the hallway smelt like gym socks mixed with cookies. I could not visualize on the lockers around me I was walking to fast to care that I was going to be late to class AGAIN then get a detention AGAIN and or a ISS AGAIN. All I care about is slamming Gaara's head against his locker as hard as I can so his head hurt just like my head hurt. My head hurt even more with hinata following me around asking me questions.

"So he slapped you." I nodded stopping and looking for Gaara I began to walk as Hinata began to question me again "then he punched you..." she said I was to busy grabbing a kid to anwser her question he was a wigger by his red baggy shirt I brought his feet off the floor and said in a mad ass voice. "Where the hell is Gaara?" I asked when he shook his head no then I threw him at the green lockers I swear he hit the locker so much I thought that he had made a dent in it then I squatted to where he was trying to sit up against the locker and I said laughing "you aint a gangsta you white." I said laughing and walking away as she was trying to help the kid that I just threw at the lockers, the same kid I never saw before today.

I saw Gaaras locker and guess who was there KANKURO wearing a beenie with cat ears coming out of it. I came walking up to kankuro I guess looking really mad becuase when kids saw me they ran as fast as they could to get out of my way or the hallway once I got to Gaara's locker.

"KANKURO!" I shouted in his face "WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR BROTHER?!" Without me knowing I grabbed his shirt and pushed him against Gaara's open locker.

"Myra." I heard my name in a emotionless voice, there is only two people that do that sasuke and gaara I am just going to say it is probably Gaara how do I know that when I looked at Kankuro he was mouthing run. I felt my fingers unlatch from Kankuro's calor. I turned around and saw his face it was brused and cut and there was dry blood still on his face. His eyes were as red as he was on a awful hangover. How do are teachers not notice that? What is that stupid look on his face it was like he was not annoyed not mad not a little happy just stupid, stupid I just wanted to punch yet hug him!

I let a grown slip out of my lips "what they hell!" I muttered I grabbed Gaaras wrist, all of a sudden he tenced like I had touch something that really hurt him. Damn it Gaara! I took a right turn at some soccer players locker (you know how some people have football that everyone is in to well are school is soccer, exciting right?) Then I saw the girls restroom sign come in to view, there was still no people in the halls. Did I do that or did the bell ring?

We got to the pink door, my tips of my fingers then I pushed the door open with my left hand since I was still holding on to gaara. I walked into see sakura, ino and other weird hair girls talking and putting on makeup.

"Get out." I said my voice as emotionless as gaara's when no one moved, "I am not talking to gaara." I said then they ran out there hills were clacking on the floor . Then ino and sakura came I let go of gaaras arm and grabbed sakura's.

"Hey watch the door," I said in a stern voice "But if you lisen to my conversation I will kick your ass.... that goes for you to blondie." I said looking at ino looking at the ground like I was going to punch her smart kid. "Go!" I said letting go of sakura.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"What the hell was that about last night?" I said puting a cloth underwater, I added that weird soap that you don't have to rub toghether but it still is bubbly.

I looked into my reflection I saw a confused girl, her face was confusing her bangs were hanging in her face her nose was in the middle of a button nose and a regular nose. Her makeup was smeared. And right by her lip there was a streak of blood. Her hair was dark brown she was wearing a black tank top that did not show a lot but it showed enough, she was wearing regular jeans blue kinda baggy. Her arms were full of cuts and scars.

I took the rag I was grasping in my hand and took off the smudging eyeliner, I whinced everytime the rag touched my face. After it was all gone there laided a bruse on under my right eye. Then I lowered the rag to my the line of blood trailing from my lips to the bottom of my right ear. I turned around and saw gaara looking at the floor he looked kind of like a puppy. "Gaara even know you totally tried to kill me last night you can tell me anything and I sound like my step mom." I said smirking. He looked up his light blue eyes were filled with sadness. Then he muttered Temari. Temari the name hit me faster then a bus hits the pull my memory flashed back to when everyone found me on the ground temari was not there, in the hallway no one was at temaris locker which is right by Gaara's locker. I had not seen her in the halls. Before I could stop myself I said "Gaara where is she?" he looked down on the floor.

"GAARA WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" I said to gaara my voice hardening

"I don't know when I came home she was gone." I thought about it what the hell! She is probaly at my house she has a key that was probably why gaara was coming to my house last night.

"Gaara...." I said in disbelief "what did your dad do?" he looked up to me I could telling he wanted to yell but did not. "Nothing." he lied threw his teeth. "Gaara you know that you can tell me what is going on I saw your father choke Kankuro." Gaara whinced I could tell he blamed himself for everything but I did not care I want to know what happened. He nodded and begun to tell his awful tale.

"After we parted I noticed that my dads care was right by Sasuke mansion when I went to see why it was there my dad pulled me inside and drove me home all the way yelling 'where the hell is your sister' but I thought she was at home when I told him that he stopped the car and pushed me out then just drove away I picked up my cell and called Kankuro apparently are dad was yelling and actually hit temari then she ran off. As soon as he told me that I knew she went to your house-"

"Becuase that had happened before." I interrupted, he nodded then continued.

"Then I saw this guy I knew before you know bennie? Well I had some money on me so I bought some stuff you know my regular." I winced knowing that was four joints and a six pack of beer.

"So we smoked and drank in the alley then the next thing I remember is throwing you on the ground everything went blank till I woke up in the street...."

"Then you left me alone in the street and came here to school." I said brushing my bangs when I heard a chime on my wrist. I could feel my forehead creasing "Gaara why did you give me back your bracelet?" I asked. He looked up from the floor his eyebrows arched then he held his wrist up and I saw the black bracelet on his wrist. My eyes widened.

"T-T-then what is on mine?" for the first time in my life I studdered his eyes widened as he shrugged, then he grabbed my wrist and I saw his eyes go in shock then sadness.

"Wait for Temari's birthday I got one for her that said kaze or wind that means." he nodded

"But but I wear mine neckless the one that says cutt!" I said as I reached up to my neck but there laid nothing no neckless no nothing.

"Did Temari give me this?" I asked then I felt the madness and the sadness fight for control over my body kind of like two dogs fight over their food. I gulped as I grabbed his arm and he let out a ouch. I pulled his black hoody sleeve back and saw a big gash on his are that read LOVE or love on his arm. I took a couple band-Aids out of a cobnut in the restroom and put them over each letter after I was done....

______________________________________________________________________________

**well you are going to have to wait till next week what will happen will they fall in love what happened to temari? Where did Myra get the kaze bracelet and who took her necklace and what did the cut on Gaara's arm mean? Well you have to read don't you?**


	4. Chapter 4 Daddy Kankuro

1**Okay** **so lets review the questions and maybe you will find the answers. what will happen will they fall in love? what happened to temari? Where did Myra get the kaze bracelet and who took her necklace? what did the cut on Gaara's arm mean? Well you have to read don't you?**

**Okay now read but I will warn you it is totally awesome!**

Jealousy two chapter 4

**Review of what happened last time (I promise we will get to the story.):**

**"Then you left me alone in the street and came here to school." I said brushing my bangs when I heard a chime on my wrist. I could feel my forehead creasing "Gaara why did you give me back your bracelet?" I asked. He looked up from the floor his eyebrows arched then he held his wrist up and I saw the black bracelet on his wrist. My eyes widened.**

"**T-T-then what is on mine?" for the first time in my life I studdered his eyes widened as he shrugged, then he grabbed my wrist and I saw his eyes go in shock then sadness.**

"**Wait for Temari's birthday I got one for her that said kaze or wind that means." he nodded **

"**But but I wear mine neckless the one that says cutt!" I said as I reached up to my neck but there laid nothing no neckless no nothing.**

"**Did Temari give me this?" I asked then I felt the madness and the sadness fight for control over my body kind of like two dogs fight over their food. I gulped as I grabbed his arm and he let out a ouch. I pulled his black hoody sleeve back and saw a big gash that read love on his arm. I took a couple band-Aids out of a cobnut in the restroom and put them over each letter after I was done.... **

We ran out of Leah village high as fast as our feet could take us. Gaara was running with me to my apartment, I could hear our feet pounding on the ground as he wived us around houses, fast food places and what ever came in front of us apparently he forgot that kankuro had a car. I grabbed his arm that was not bandeged up and pulled us to a stop. Gaara stared at me innoyed probalby that I made him stop but I had to catch my breath thats when I noticed the sun was setting. I placed my hands on my knees as I bent forward thinking that I was going to puke. And the heavy sent of beer did not help. **WAIT. **

I looked up for Gaara but he was about 20 feet in front of me running.

"Who. Said. He. Could. Leave?" I asked my self between deep breaths then I felt a present I turned around and saw Gaara's father staring at me his lips were smirking and his eyes were pure evil. I tore my gaze away from his eyes and looked at the rest of his body. He looked exactly like kankuro but older.

I opened my mouth to say something but words would not come out. I turned around to see gaara looking at me with wide eyes. His mouth was slightly open when his father grabbed my from behind. I gasped, the smell of beer swirled around me as he whispered in my ear:

"You are going to help me find my daughter." I could feel his breath on my neck I looked up and saw that something was drawling his attention. I looked to where he gazed and I saw gaara running back.

"No!" I shouted "stop! Go to my-" but I was cut off from Mr. Mayor. Gaara was only about 15 feet from us when I saw him.

'Keys my keys!' I thought going into my pocket and dropping my keys. Gaara's father noticed that something hit the concrete so he looked down and I took my elbow and elbowed him in the gut then I yelled at gaara to stop or he will screw this shit up.

I reached down and felt two cold objects one on my fingers I slowly placed the keys on my right shoe and then I realized what was to my throat a knife.....

"Stand up straight." Ordered the jack ass behind me I did so. "Good girl." He said the blade still at my throat I could feel cold sweat drip down my brow.

'would he kill me?' I wondered looking at gaara I could see something I almost never see.

Emotions.

Confusion, hate, anger, sadness. Uhh if my keys were in my hand I could throw them to him... wait they arent in my hand they are on my shoe, the shoe of the best soccer player in my class. I could feel a grin creak across my lips. Then I screamed "GAARA CATCH!" Then with one motion I punted the keys. Gaara by some miracle caught it. Then I felt the edge of the knife cutting my skin, big kankuro made his grip harder. I think it was so hard he could have killed me.

"Where is my daughter?" he yelled in my ear rattling my ear drum. I could not reply I was scared out of my socks . I opened my mouth to feel the knife against my throat. Probably gaara could see that I could not speak so he jumped in. "We don't know." he said in a plain voice. A plain voice like his father was not about to slit my throat.

"Gaara was I talking to you." He slurred I could see gaara getting angry but with me in the middle of this? Hello your dad has a knife to my throat I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs.

"Why don't you let me go?" I said I felt the blade pressing harder to my throat becuase my comment.

"Shut up or I will kill you. Got that gorgeous?" Shut up who does this idiot think he is? Oh yeah a crazy maniac with a knife to my throat.

"You will probably kill me anyways." I thought out loud, gaaras eyes got big like shut up big.

"Yeah I will." chuckled mr. Mayor

"Okay enough." Out of the shadows stepped temari. Temari let me almost get killed? She stepped in front of gaara but gaara pulled her hiding ass behind him.

"Okay so Temari come here and I will give Gaara Myra over here." My eyes widened I wanted to shake my head no but I am afraid if I will do that then my head will come off.

"So what will it be?" asked Daddy Kankuro no one answered, I guess we were all to afraid to.

"Take me." I said. I saw Gaara's eyes widen "What she is your sister!" I yelled like that was not obvious if they were not relatives I would have given her to her father by now, but since they are brother and sister they can take me.

"Hmmm she has a point." Gaaras father said in a tone that was humourous but evil yet sad.

"Myra no." Temari said safely behind her brother. The knife was getting dug deeper into my neck, out of my lips a moan escaped. I felt my collar bone get wet.

"Temari." Gaara and her father warned at the same time, gaaras eyes blared at his abusive father. But all I could think about is the pain exploding from my neck.

"Hey daddy Kankuro.... How are you going to kill me?" I bearly whispered the pain was getting unbarable.

"Well since you asked would you like me to shoot you or hang you?" So he is going to make it look like suicide. "Your I can slit your throat." He said in a voice that sounded like he had not thought that threw maybe that could be his down fall.

I know that I must be high so that I can function! Hey yall CLIFF HANGER! What will happen? You will have to wait to next Sunday to figure that out!


	5. Chapter 5 boring the escape

1**So to all of the two fans I have out there this one is for you! I hope it is good so lets review quickly. **

"**Hey daddy Kankuro.... How are you going to kill me?" I bearly whispered the pain was getting unbearable. **

"**Well since you asked would you like me to shoot you or hang you?" So he is going to make it look like suicide. "Your I can slit your throat." He said in a voice that sounded like he had not thought that threw maybe that could be his down fall.**

**Okay so we still don't know where Myra's neckless or if temari gave Myra, Temari's bracelet and for the love of god what the hell did Gaara's cut mean!!!!!!!!**

**Well since it is Sunday I don't want to make you board like you were at church so I will make this exciting heart turning and dramatic I only have one question for you before you read the fanfiction who do you think the sand sib dad is going to take? Review now! Or I will make Myra die since you know I have that power!**

Jealousy chapter 5

Title of chapter: will this be the last chapter?

"Fuck them." Muttered Daddy and my to be murder. "I cant belive Gaara left you whatever I will get them after I kill you." He said as he put his sweaty dirty hand to cradle my face I turned my face away from it becuase the feeling only brought me pain. "Its okay Myra we will be at home soon." he said as he opened his black caravan and shoved me in the back seat. On the floor of the car lay beer bottles about fifteen, the black leather was stained with mustard and ketchup. And it smelt horribly of old hot dogs not what I was expecting. My bangs hug over my eye as I saw temari hide behind a bunch of trash cans I could hear the whisper of Gaara's voice saying "Do you want her to die?" I saw temari viciously shake her head "Then be quiet we will get her." Daddy over there **(daddy is Myras new nickname of Mr. What the hell is Gaara's father name! Well it is the nick name of Gaara dad.) **Chuckled at that remark I guess I was not the only one that heard my friends whispering. Just then Daddy slammed my door the air moved my bangs out of my face for me. I could hear him in the trunk trying to find something. "Five bucks it is beer." she mumbled to herself, the fear stile in side of her but the only thing that kept her from trying to get out of the car and probably getting shot was that look on Gaaras face that just said Stay that well thats what made me stay. Then it happened butterflies filled my stomach when Gaara smiled at me was I falling in love with my best friend?

Boom "Got it." Murmured daddy then he came in the car I saw Gaara's smile devolve my like sugar in water I was guess that Daddy had a gun but no he sat in the front seat then turned so I could see his face it was blank like if you drew a face on a chalk board then erased it that was exactly what I though of when I saw Daddy a lifeless board. And you know what I liked Daddy better like that. Then I saw the glazing duck tape in his dirty hand, in one hand and hand cuffs in the other. I wanted to scream you can take temari but that would go against every thing I belive (which is not a lot)

Never back Down

"Turn around," I looked up at him turn around in a seat? Well if daddy says so right. I did as I was asked, which I can tell you was probably the first time. "Give me your hands." I put my hands behind my back. He latched on my handcuffs till they were so tight on my skin that it was pinching my light brown skin, the handcuffs were cold like his eyes and a sensation went threw me that this was not the first time he used them on someone let alone a girl. And I ask again why is he mayor?

Daddy placed his chubby hand on my left shoulder and in a second he turned me around in my seat. Then the next thing I knew there was a strip of tape across my mouth to keep me from talking. Daddy was turned around in the drivers seat looking at me, his left hand was leaning against the passengers chair. Under his left arm I could still see Gaara and Temari behind the trash cans. I gulped as Father brought his hand to my face and said

"Ohhhhhh Myra are you falling for Gaara? That is just." His voice was light "So sweet." He said the lightness gone from his voice replaced with a husky voice if you were on a phone with him you would think you were talking to different people the way he changes his voice every two seconds. He patted my cheek a couple times then he drew back his arm.

FLASH BACKS HOW GAARA'S LIKE DADDY

He held his hand up as if to struck me, (chapter one)

"Don't raise your voice at me!" he said it all happened so fast his hand came up I remember staring at it then he slapped me straigtht acrose my face. My face hurt like hell, I place my right hand on my red face. I wound up my fist and with all of my strength I punched him in his face.

(Chapter three)

3

Daddy's hand struck me, my head hit the mustard leather seat with a bang. I looked at him as a tear fell from my eye not becuase he hit me, not becuase I was hand cuffed, not even becuase I was about to die it was becuase I realized gaara and his father are so much the same that it hurt.** (Hahahahahahah she is falling for gaara!)**

I looked under Temairs fathers arm and saw gaara staring at me like to see what I was going to do, I shifted my gaze to look at temari she had symphy all over her face but it was not symphy I craved for it was Hitting this mother fucker till he died. I smile streaked across

mr. Kazekage face, as another tear fell from my eye.

/3

"Get in there." Kazekage threw me in a dark bedroom, the walls were black the carpet was black, the bed was even black.

"Gaaras room." Myra thought she could not speak becuase her kidnapper had not taken off her hand cuffs or the tap on her mouth. Myra was kneeling on the floor, here light brown hair was in her beaten face. Her eye makeup was smeared and her eyes redder then red. She slowly stood up wondering what would the mayor do next. Or what were Gaara and Temari doing now or where the hell is Kankuro. She let a sigh out of her mouth as she walked to gaaras black on black bed. When I noticed a window above it probably how gaara got out of it.

"Good my back hurts." I said but since I had the tape over my mouth it sounded like I said "goo mmmm ba hun." which was funny to me but I am just weird like that. When I noticed that someone was opening the window from the ally where gaaras window was placed. I backed away from the window. Myras black laces were untied so when she stepped back she fell on her ass, hitting her on the black carpet.

"God what did I get myself into now?" I thought scents of gaaras room filled my nostrils then something smelled like piss and cigarets filled the room, myra struggled to sit up when she did she saw gaara peering in at her with a smirk. He waved her to him she stood up kinda lining back then with her hands she pushed up and was on her feet walking to gaara while trying not to trip over her laces. She got on his bed and a couple minutes she managed to get to the window with looking stupid but at least she was getting out of here.

**Okay that was boring well I have my focus on the sequel jelously 3 with the akatsuki**, **it is about myra and gaara and kankuro. Okay so Myra goes to find kankuro and figures he is with the Akatsuki. Then they kid nap her so when she is gone for a while gaara tries to find her it will mostly be gaaras POV.**

**The next chapter is the last chapter**

**of **

**JEALOUSY TWO NEVER BACK DOWN**


	6. Chapter 6 the end of this story

1**Okay guess what recap and this is the last chapter! Remember sequel is coming soon! **

**RECAP **

"**Good my back hurts." I said but since I had the tape over my mouth it sounded like I said "goo mmmm ba hun." which was funny to me but I am just weird like that. When I noticed that someone was opening the window from the ally where gaaras window was placed. I backed away from the window. Myras black laces were untied so when she stepped back she fell on her ass, hitting her on the black carpet. **

"**God what did I get myself into now?" I thought scents of gaaras room filled my nostrils then something smelled like piss and cigarets filled the room, myra struggled to sit up when she did she saw gaara peering in at her with a smirk. He waved her to him she stood up kinda lining back then with her hands she pushed up and was on her feet walking to gaara while trying not to trip over her laces. She got on his bed and a couple minutes she managed to get to the window with looking stupid but at least she was getting out of here.**

**Now I guess that we will find out some answers in this chapter! Okay now get ready becuase the chapter starts now!**

**Chapter 6 of Jealousy 2 The great escape/ Couple (I wonder what that means XD)**

GAARA'S POV

I put my hands under the her arm pits and dragged her threw the window, she tensed under my grip. Thats when I noticed that her shirt was cut right below her neck. Finally she was out of my god forsaken house**.**

**Okay I love you POV **

It was clear to Gaara and Temari that she had been hurt bad. Myras eyes drooped and she stumbled but Temari was right behind her to catch her. Gaara put Myras arm around his neck, myra tensed with her eyes glazed. She took her arm off of Gaaras neck.

Gaaras POV

She faced me her makeup was smeared and I could see the form of a hand shape bruise forming on her cheek the rage filled me with no end.

"Who Does He Think He Is?" Gaara yelled in his mind the rage fill him and showed on his pale face. I saw her eyes they were dark brown the motions that did not show on her face showed in her beautiful eyes. Anger. Resentment. Hurt. Ferry. But all of those emotions stopped as she stood on her tip toes and placed her lips on mine it was a small kiss that deepened with passion (I should be a pron artist!) She took her tongue and gently licked my top lip. She pulled away. With a grin on her face a that was not mean but sweet. A playlist of emotions flashed through my mind. I was happy yet confused a little sad if she did not know what she was doing. She reached for my face with her right hand I saw that blood covered her hand all shades of red and Maroon. She placed her hand on my face it was sort of cold, but when she smiled at me I forgot all about me as she breathed out of her lips.

"Gaara I think that I am in..." She paused I figure thinking about the word she wanted to say "In love with you." She stood on her tip toes and gently kissed me again. I could hear Temari gagging in the back ground but she could have not ruin that for me. She turned to face my sister with a grin on her face thats when I saw it I saw that why the shirt was cut was so that someone had written on her neck;

Property of Daddy

She turned to face me again I guess that the face I was making did not please her, Myra opened her mouth to comment but before she could I cut her out.

"Who's Daddy?" I said focusing on her emotions the color of her face, that when I repeated the question "Myra who's Daddy." She looked back at the window and answered me with a toneless voice.

"Lets get out of here so that I can explain it." Like on cue I saw my father peering threw the window I did not stop to think, I grabbed Temari who was standing right by the window and jerked her forward and then with the other hand I grabbed Myra and ran.

MYRA POV

Gaara took us to my apartment, I was sitting on the couch while Gaara paced up and down the little hall that I had. Temari was in the kitchen calling the police who I could hear laughing at her. I stared at gaara while Temari's voice was in the back ground.

"No I am serous..... Yes the mayor....Temari..... Will you stop laughing?.... Oh my god I don't know..... well he is a drunk.... again I say I don't know.... Just send a police man over here...... Why cant you?..... Yes I know that he is the mayor you know mayors can do this stuff too...... Really what about the principal that gets drunk.... Yes principal ..... Stop!..... Thanks as soon as you can..... Thats not soon enough.... If I get killed I am going to sue you.... I don't know how I will sue you if I am dead!" She continue to argue with the police officer as Gaara sat beside me. He took my hand into his warm hands I looked up at his face which was serous. Thats whenI heard foot steps from the hall I went to the door with gaara following me with his hand and mine still intertwined together. Then I felt paper touch my feet. I was so starteled that I gasped. Gaara kept his face emotionless at he crouched down on the floor to get the paper but in fact the paper was not a paper it was a letter...

On the letter read.

To Sand Siblings

In dark red ink it almost looked like blood but quickly I though of something else. For example the name Sand Siblings had nothing to do with me but here it is at my apartment. Gaara grasped it in his white hand and with one motion tore it open and had the letter out. I could feel the nervousness as temari read the letter that I could not get down on my knees to read along I felt like all of the blood rushed out of my face or all in it. Temari stood up slowly and swiped her bangs back. Her face was white but she was sweating like a pig.

"I am... yeah." temari said walking around the couch and to the direction of the bathroom. Mean while gaara was just sitting looking at the letter. Then he to got up but he did not head toward the bathroom but clutched my golden (fake hey its not sasuke's house.) Then twisted the knob. I did not think as I placed my hand firmly on the side of the door making impossible to get out without hurting me becuase he was not going anywhere unless he killed me.

Gaara let out a sigh, "move Myra." He said with his jaw clenched I shook my head but my eyes never left Gaaras.

"Gaara give me the letter." I said holding my other hand out as if for the letter to be placed in it.

"Make-." He stopped becuase I knew and he knew that I would fight him and someone was going to end up in the hospital. My hand was still in the position for him to give me the letter. His light blue eyes dropped down to the floor. As he said "Myra, I am going to get out the door and I am going to find him if I have to." His eyes looked up and found my eyes. Only one tiny emotion flashed through his eyes but I wish that it was not the emotion.

REGRET

My hand fell, I bit my bottom lip. Regret the word played in my head over and over and over again even when he said. "Myra I have to go." then shoved past me and opened the door the word still repeated in my head. The door closed when I noticed that the letter was on the floor.

Dear sand Siblings and Myra,

wow you guys don't even know that he is missing. We have kankuro and well he is going to die if you don't get your assess over here and get him. But let me tell you bring more then one person becuase one of you is going to die. One of you is going to be hurt and the other is going to join us. So don't even try anything we have the most experience bad guys ever.

Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Konan, Zetsu, Hidan and our leader Pein.

From the

Akatsuki

P.s. get back your powers that would help you a hell of a lot funnier.

My mouth fell open! Damn where the hell has kankuro been?

"Temari!" I yelled I ran toward the bathroom I pounded on the door with my fists. "Temari!!" In my heart I know that she had climbed out of the window. I opened the door and the open window told me that I was right. Damn it!

I thought great! How the hell do I get my Jutsu back without my neckless? Wait there is one more way. A voice in the back of my head hinted.

Flash back

"Gaara are you sure that you want all of your Jutsu to be gone?" I asked I was nine years old my hair was in brads Gaara was standing in front of me with his newly done black streaks in his hair. "What the hell has the Sand Coffin ever done for me? For anyone?" he yelled as he took his Bracelet that read Sand. I grasped my neckless that said Cutt tightly in my hand, as I asked "Where's Temari and Kankuro?" I asked sitting down in the dark ally. Just then temari came running. Between panting she said. "Kankuro. Is. Not. Coming." I shrugged my shoulder our lost. Just then a girl with white skin and red hair almost like gaaras but not. Came smiling. Then everything went black but on its way I heard three little children screaming.

Flash back end

I shivered at the memory as I ran to my room. And dug under my bed and took out three things.

Four hundred dollars

A green Mixture

And a black arm sock.

Well I guess I am coming back from retirement.

I ran out of my house. The letter that was in my hand I stopped at a bridge and flung it.

"Venny." I said with pain in my voice as continued running. While putting on my arm sock.

**Okay so that was the END but not the whole end cus next week the sequel is coming out JEALOUSY 3 MYRA MEETS THE AKATSUKI!** **I know awesome! But okay if you don't want any ninja action then don't read it if you want the alternative ending comment me and I will message you with it but if you do then hold on becuase Myra is going to have a ride. **


End file.
